Heavy Petting of Ichigo
by Angelyoru
Summary: Résumé : Vous entrez dans une boutique vraiment spéciale et vous choisissez votre animal de compagnie ! Rien de plus simple et avantageux mes chères amies !


Titre : Heavy Petting of Ichigo

Résumé : Vous entrez dans une boutique vraiment spéciale et vous choisissez votre animal de compagnie ! Rien de plus simple et avantageux mes chères amies !

Pairing : Grimmjow x Ichigo

Bêta : Haru-and-Kyo qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger cet OS pour moi :D Merci encore !

Disclaimer : Comme Tite Kubo m'a beaucoup déçu avec la fin de Bleach ! J'ai décidée de me réconforter en écrivant cet OS car le GrimmIchi c'est la VIE ! Et bien sûr ces persos ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire si ;)

Note : Et Ouaip je reviens sur du GrimmIchi car comme dit au dessus j'ai été extrêmement déçu par la fin merdique de Bleach ! Tch mettre mon Ichigo-sama avec l'autre pimbêche non mais quelle honte ! Une vraie abomination !

Mais je vais pas m'énerver car heureusement nous avons Fanfiction pour changer tout ça ! ^^

Note 1 : Je me suis inspirée pour cet OS du doujin "Heavy Petting" que j'ai vu sur le site très hot dont le doux nom est " www. yaoihavenreborn .com" (on enlève les espaces) Alala mais quel site de débauche pour une perverse yaoistes comme moi XD

Ah et j'ajoute que cet OS ressemble à Sex Pistols mais c'est surtout repris sur l'aspect des caractéristiques d'animaux qui vont avec ;)

Bon maintenant je vous souhaite bonne lecture chers amis Yaoistes !

* * *

Heavy Petting of Ichigo

Il marche vers la porte d'entrée d'un magasin d'animaux apparemment ordinaire. Des animaux de toutes formes et de tailles différentes se prélassent au soleil à travers la fenêtre principale donnant sur l'extérieur. Cependant, il n'est pas ici pour ramener à la maison un chiot tout mignon ou un petit chaton. Non, il est ici pour un genre très particulier d'animal de compagnie...

L'homme entre dans la boutique, son entrée est accompagnée d'un son de carillon indiquant l'arrivée d'un nouveau client. Sans observer les étalages du magasin, l'homme, d'une démarche pleine d'assurance, alla plus loin à travers la boutique où une jeune femme aux yeux brillants et au sourire commercial l'aborde sciemment. Sachant surement le pourquoi de sa venue en ce lieu qui contrastait avec le personnage.

" - Bonjour puis-je vous aider en quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui~ ? "

L'homme tient dans sa main une note discrète d'un ami à lui, ce qui définit bien ses intentions. La femme hoche alors la tête avec joie et fait un mouvement vers lui pour qu'il la suivre dans l'arrière boutique, tirant sur un rideau. En entrant, l'homme remarque devant lui sur une porte, un panneau marqué « adoptions ». Il cligne des yeux en une légère confusion quand la jeune femme agite sa main vers la liste qu'elle lui présente. Une liste présentant des profils de garçons plutôt mignons, en attente de sa sélection.

" - Votre ami nous a dit que vous veniez. Basé sur le type de vos préférences, nous avons choisi ces quatre là pour vous~ Chantonne la jeune femme. Je pense que l'un d'entre eux sera ce que vous cherchez. Prenez votre temps et choisissez en un, puis je vous laisserais tous les deux... Pour que vous appreniez à vous connaître l'un l'autre~ "

L'homme la regarde en la voyant à quelques pas de la porte toujours avec son sourire aux dents trop blanche. Elle fredonne doucement pendant qu'il marche jusqu'à la carte de sélection accrochée au mur et la regarde de plus près. Passant sur les premiers garçons qui sont certes beaux à croquer mais qui ne le tilte pas, il arrive rapidement au quatrième et là, un éclair aux cheveux oranges passe devant ses yeux. Il a fait son choix.

" Hmm. J'veux voir le p'tit lion, Ichigo, annonce enfin l'homme aux cheveux bleu.

\- Oooh~ Très bon choix ! Gazouille la vendeuse avant de rejoindre l'intérieur de la boutique par une autre porte. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît~ "

Le bleuté suit comme demandé la jeune femme et dévale un long couloir dans les tons rouge, les lumières tamisées, donnant un aspect intime. Toutes les portes sont numérotées et tout y est sûrement insonorisés afin de prévenir les bruits que peuvent faire les quelques " activités " qui y sont pratiquées. Ils s'arrêtent finalement devant une porte dont le numéro est le " 15 ", la jeune femme ouvre la porte donnant sur une chambre propre et aux tons bordeaux.

Le salon spacieux est occupé par un grand lit double aux draps de soies noir, une table de nuit est posée de chaque côté du lit et devant le dit lit se trouve une longue commode avec sûrement à l'intérieur pleins d'objets qui lui serviront plus tard. Pour finir une table basse à été mise à quelques mètres du côté droit du lit et est entourée de fauteuils tous ayant l'air plus confortables les uns que les autres.

" Asseyez-vous et installez-vous confortablement. Je vais aller le chercher. "

Elle laisse le bleuté à ses pensées momentanément, songeant à tout ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire avec le jeune homme. Oui, cet Ichigo l'intrigue beaucoup et puis la couleur orange est bien synonyme de chaleur intime avec l'audace qui va avec. Il fut chassé de ses pensées car la jeune vendeuse revint rapidement avec un petit toc sur la porte pour annoncer son arrivée. Elle amène près de lui, un jeune homme portant une laisse courte au cou, ses yeux ambres presque dorés regardent curieusement le bleuté avec une légère note d'anticipation. Sur l'ordre de l'agent, il se mit à genoux devant le bleuté et la laisse atterri directement dans la main du client. Ichigo pris alors la pose qu'on lui avait appris c'est-à-dire à quatre pattes, le regard aguichant et la croupe bien ressorti mettant en valeur des fesses galbées.

" C'est une chose douce, c'est ça première fois dans le domaine mais n'y faites pas attention ! Sous ses airs soumis, ce petit coquin à un côté espiègle quand il en vient aux choses sérieuses. N'aillez pas peur de lui dire « non » si il fait quelque chose de mal. Surtout détendez-vous, il ne mord pas~ "

Sur ce elle lui sourit gentiment et se détourne pour partir, fermant la porte derrière elle. Le bleuté s'assoit sur le premier fauteuil à sa portée, la laisse du garçon dans la main, et le contemplant pour savoir quoi faire avec lui d'abord...

Le jeune homme aux caractéristiques de lion scrute curieusement le bleuté quand celui-ci enleva la laisse et la jeta de côté, décidant que la meilleure chose à faire était d'agir en bon animal de compagnie et de bien exposer ses atouts pour s'assurer de ses charmes. Le jeune garçon aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, reste dans sa position de soumission et contemple son " maître ". Lui-même apprécie beaucoup le physique du bleuté, grand, musclé sous ses vêtements qui le mettaient bien en valeur et surtout cette couleur de cheveux bleus bien particulière qui attirait directement le regard et allait à merveille avec ses yeux bleus royal. Pour une première expérience avec un homme et non un sextoys, cela lui allait à merveille. Et l'excitation était bien en rendez-vous, si le rouquin en jugeait à la chaleur parcourant son corps et le faisant frissonner d'anticipation.

Ils ne se parlent toujours pas car les mots ne sont pas nécessaires pour faire tourner les choses.

Un pas fut fait du côté de notre panthère bleu qui se relevant, fit le tour du jeune lion. Une fois au dos de celui-ci, il baissa ses yeux errant vers le bas et d'ailleurs il apprécie grandement la vue du fessier ferme et galbé du rouquin, bien mis en valeur par le short. Bien sûr, ces shorts devaient faire en sorte de bien attirer les regards sur cette partie de son anatomie. Les pouces du bleuté passèrent sous le bleu du tissu qu'était le short et le baissa vers le bas pour révéler les délicieuses fesses dodu qui ressemblait à une invitation pour le remplir. Mais il préféra continuer son inspection face à cette chaire, juste pour être certain de la marchandise. Il saisit une poignée de la chair souple et la palpa, la pinça et la caressa. Jouant avec (comme le chaton qu'il est à l'intérieur XD), scrutant le rose plissé et délicat de la peau entre les deux globes de chairs.

« Hmm ... Ça semble bon jusqu'ici ... » Se dit le bleuté.

Mais, pour être vraiment sûr de la qualité du lion il devait probablement le tester avec d'autres choses et voir après.

Le garçon, lui, s'impatientait mais rougit violemment dû au regard insistant de son « Maître ». Regard que laissa vagabonder le bleuté sur la pièce où ils étaient et son attention fut attiré par le coffre ouvert devant le lit. À l'intérieur il y avait une variété de jouets, mais un en particulier attira son attention...

Après tout, il est logique d'introduire dans le jeune lion un jouet prenant la forme de son espèce. Le sextoy était de grande taille d'environ 30 à 35 centimètres, de couleur orange avec un magnifique lion imprimée main dessus.

Il prit en plus une bouteille de lubrifiant et le pop du bouchon se fit entendre dans la pièce. Le liquide lisse et glissant se versa généreusement sur le jouet, ruisselant la crinière du lion et le revêtant avec un éclat généreux. D'une poussée ferme, l'homme envoya le petit lion sur le lit où il gémit et se présenta au bleuté dans l'expectative. Le torse appuyé contre les draps et le dos cambré, présentant ses fesses halées. Il est évident qu'il était plus que d'accord avec le choix du jouet, de par le regard chaud sur son visage ainsi que sa queue déjà raide sous son short.

Tirant les sous-vêtements du jeune homme sur ses longues jambes, le bleuté tira sa jambe vers lui et positionna le jouet devant son entrée. Il taquina l'orifice rose dès la première pression, obtenant son attention mais à la seconde pression un gémissement vint prendre le rouquin à travers le bâillon que lui avait mis juste avant le bleuté.

L'épaisse tête du jouet força un passage dans l'anus du jeune lion, centimètre par centimètre et glissant lentement dans le garçon. Chaque bosse ornant le sextoy, suscitant un merveilleux gémissement chez le rouquin. Enfin le sextoy entra en entier dans son trou étiré. Ichigo pleurnicha et regarda le bleuté, le suppliant dans avoir plus. Ce que fit fit le bleuté lorsque son pouce poussa la base du sextoy pour étirer l'antre chaud du rouquin qui grimaça légèrement. Le nœud de silicone taquinait sans relâche son entrée. Mais l'homme pensait qu'il serait dommage de tout donner au rouquin sans que celui-ci ne lui demande plus en suppliant... il était temps pour le bleuté d'être égoïste.

Le pauvre lion gémissant, se retrouvait maintenant dans la confusion lorsqu'il sentit le bleuté se lever et bouger pour détacher le bâillon. Avec une caresse, Grimmjow laissa Ichigo haletant et repris son attention sur la laisse accrochée au collier du rouquin. Un accessoire qu'il appréciait vraiment beaucoup vu sa nature à vouloir toujours tout contrôler.

Il se déplaça finalement vers le coffre à jouets "spéciaux" et fouilla dedans afin de trouver le parfait instrument de torture donnant du plaisir à la place de la douleur. Un anneau pénien dans la main, Grimmjow déboutonna ses jeans ainsi que sa chemise, ayant retirée sa veste avant l'arrivée du rouquin. Il retourna le rouquin sur le dos pour lui mettre l'anneau à la base de son pénis tendu. Le bleuté se pencha sur la queue du rouquin, sa langue désireuse de trouver la demie-queue dure et laper le lourd sexe chaud.

L'expression du rouquin évolua et une expression de pur bonheur s'inscrivit sur le beau visage d'Ichigo malgré la pression exercée à la base de son sexe. Les lèvres chaudes et douces caressent chaque centimètres de la peau sensible sur la chair dur. Sans avertissement, le bleuté engloutit de sa bouche le gland rougit et l'avale doucement en entier. Pendant ce temps les doigts d'Ichigo se promenèrent dans les cheveux bleus si particuliers de Grimmjow et ses yeux dorés attrapèrent le regard bleu de l'autre homme. C'était l'extase de sentir cette bouche lécher sa queue ainsi mais tellement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir se libérer...

Après un moment, le pauvre garçon regarda le bleuté, la confusion s'inscrit dans ses yeux, car en effet Grimmjow s'était retiré de son membre. Assis sur le lit juste devant le corps à demi allongé d'Ichigo qui s'était relevé sur ses coudes et ayant desserré le bâillon. Grimmjow laissa le rouquin haletant et gémissant de frustration.

Le bleuté se pencha sur le corps alangui et passa une main sur son épaule sous le regard curieux d'Ichigo. D'une poussée brusque, le rouquin se retrouva étalé de tout son long sur le matelas. Grimmjow surplomba le rouquin et attrapa sa bouche pleine d'où s'échappait de délicieux gémissements qui excitaient beaucoup le bleuté. Immédiatement, les yeux du lion se fermaient et il laissa s'échapper un gémissement sourd. Grimmjow se ré-appropria d'office le god et avec force le retira et s'enfonça violemment dans le cul d'Ichigo.

" HAaaan Oui ! "

Le rouquin avait quitté les lèvres voraces du bleuté pour laisser aller ses cris et gémissements de plaisirs au traitement de l'homme. Le corps couvert de sueur, Ichigo goûtait à la sensation d'être rempli et malmené ainsi. Il y aurait longtemps qu'il aurait joui s'il n'en était pas empêché par l'anneau pénien.

Grimmjow sourit narquoisement face au corps languissant sous lui et attrapa d'une forte poigne la tête du rouquin, le redressa et présenta son sexe à sa bouche. Ichigo ne se fit pas prier et engloutit le membre imposant du bleuté. Il déglutit autour du sexe et le prit complètement jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Des larmes de plaisir vinrent apparaître aux coins des yeux du jeune lion.

" Bien, " sourit d'une façon carnassière le bleuté.

Il appuya sur le dos de la tête rousse et força sa bite dans sa bouche pour qu'il en prenne plus.

" Hmm très bien même... "

C'était si bon de sentir cette chaire dure et grosse dans sa bouche, des frissons de plaisir remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La bite de Grimmjow tressauta à la vue de ce corps empli de luxure qui le prenait en bouche. Cette bouche faite pour qu'il l'accueille et la baise encore et encore.

Ichigo pressa ses lèvres souples contre la base du sexe et remonta ses lèvres sur le membre, sa langue traça tout le long jusqu'à finir à la tête sensible.

" Hmph ! "

Chaque fois que la queue taquinait le fond de la gorge de son soumis, celui-ci se crispait sous l'imposante dureté. Voilà comment un animal de compagnie devait se comporter face à son maître. Grimmjow saisit fermement la tête d'Ichigo et le maintint encore. Ne permettant pas au jeune lion de se retirer mais plutôt de le prendre en bouche. Il regarda son soumis se crisper, tendu, sous son emprise.

"Détend-toi." Commande le bleuté, et le rouquin hocha nerveusement de la tête avec le sexe toujours dans sa bouche.

Grimmjow bougea ses hanches lentement et baisa la bouche offerte jusqu'à ce que le gland ressorte de sa cavité buccale et la re-rentra une fois de plus. Il fit des poussées douces au début puis son membre épais prit une rythme plus rapide et violent. Ichigo laissa s'échapper un cri étouffé sous le changement et garda les yeux bien fermés. Grimmjow fit glisser le membre charnu lentement de sa bouche et ensuite poussa ses hanches vers l'avant, chaque poussées faisait respirer lourdement Ichigo. Etre muselé ainsi par ce sexe chaud était un véritable supplice. Dans un hoquet étonné de la part du rouquin. L'homme augmenta encore le rythme et un frisson électrique parcouru le corps de l'homme.

Il était si proche... si près de venir... Ses bourses lourdes et son sexe rouge à son paroxysme.

Grimmjow tira la tête du jeune lion à temps pour voir le liquide blanc atterrir dans la bouche ouverte de son rouquin. La semence s'étalant sur sa langue ainsi que sur son nez. Son foutre avait couvert la peau hâlée de son beau visage et Grimmjow le regarda dans une approbation silencieuse, ce visage innocent lécher ses lèvres et les restes de la semence qui n'avait pas atterri dans sa bouche. La seule vue de cette débauche rendit sa bite tendue à nouveau. Pour un deuxième round, le bleuté savait exactement quoi faire.

Grimmjow essuya un peu de sperme resté sur la joue d'Ichigo et commença à caresser son membre encore humide avec le lubrifiant naturel de salive et de semence. Ichigo, quant à lui obtint une forte pression à l'arrière ce qui suscita un délicieux son de ses lèvres. En effet Grimmjow avait repris le gode et l'avait poussé loin dans son cul sans hésiter. Cette épaisseur était toujours au fond de lui et il ne pouvait toujours pas jouir à cause de l'anneau. Le sextoy sorti finalement hors de lui, amenant beaucoup de suppliques et de gémissements du jeune lion.

" Haaaa Maître... "

Grimmjow positionna le rouquin à quatre pattes, saisi le collier autour de son cou et comme un avertissement, il pressa fermement son sexe épais contre son cul. Jouant à appuyer sa queue contre ses fesses galbées, la pressant encore et encore.

" Maître s'il vous plaît aan...

-Tu l'a veux p'tite fraise hein ?

-Oh oui ! Oui encore...

-Dit le ! Dit le qu'tu veux que ma queue empale plus vite et plus fort ton p'tit cul de salope ! Que mon foutre t'remplisse jusqu'au fond ! La voix rauque et les paroles du bleuté excitaient tellement Ichigo qui ne pouvait que gémir et couiner de plaisir.

-Haan Oui Maître ! Je la veux tellement ! Je veux votre grosse queue en moi ! Le visage rouge, suppliant et la voix partant dans les aiguës. Baisez moi ! Défoncez moi ! Je veux la sentir encore et encore en moi !

-Oh ouais, t'vas l'avoir ! "

Il le libéra de son emprise pour agripper ses fesses souples et d'une poussée dure le pénétra violemment. Ichigo cria sous l'intrusion et gémit agréablement à la sensation d'être rempli et étiré de cette façon.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en penser plus que les hanches du bleuté s'activaient rapidement. Le cul d'Ichigo était si serré autour de sa queue... Ses parois délicieuses se compressait autour de son sexe, si chaud...

Son regard capta celui suppliant sous lui. Essoufflé et ponctuant chaque poussée en lui avec un gémissement accentué et allant avec le claquement de leurs peaux.

" S-s'il vous plaît ... "gémit-il, ses doigts creusant dans les draps sans pouvoir venir...

Des râles désespérés lui échappait, et tel un bon animal de compagnie il se laissa faire... La chaleur de l'anneau autour de son membre était insupportable mais il tenait bon pour le désir de son maître. Celui-ci décida justement comment son animal allait venir...

Dans un souffle de réflexion rapide, Grimmjow se retira rapidement du garçon, saisit les hanches du jeune lion et le tira à lui. Ichigo jappa de surprise et se laissa guider, ses bras se rattrapant au cou musclé du bleuté. Grimmjow voulait être en mesure de voir son visage et savourer ses expressions de plaisir marquées sur son magnifique visage. Le voir suppliant et demandant plus encore.

Une fois encore il guida sa bite palpitante devant son entrée et alla profondément en lui. Saisissant ses jambes au niveau des chevilles et les tirant à lui pour atteindre ses profondeurs. Son pauvre cul se mit à être pilonner durement, la pression de son collier sur son cou le mettait dans l'agonie. Et il se tenait ainsi offert sous l'œil appréciateur du bleuté.

" Oui ! Oh oui encore Maître ! C-C'est si bon Haaaa... "

Dans un nouveau gémissement plaintif, des tressaillements le prirent et son expression se fit plus désireuse à chaque fois que le membre imposant butait contre sa prostate. Le resserrement de l'anneau de chair se faisait de plus en plus serré au rythme du martèlement du cul d'Ichigo. L'odeur lourd de musc et de sexe remplissait les poumons d'Ichigo qui cherchait en vain de l'air. La chaleur de leurs peaux s'intensifia et ses gémissements devinrent plus forts et plus chauds encore.

" Bordel ! T'es si bon Ichi ! "

Dans leur précipitation, ils atterrirent au bord du lit et glissèrent hors du lit. Le tapis amortit leur chute et le jeune lion se retrouva sur le dos. Lorsque Grimmjow sentit qu'il allait bientôt venir, il enleva l'anneau à la base du sexe du rouquin qui dans un gémissement, mélange de surprise et de plaisir, se déversa. Dans sa libération il voyait tout en un blanc lumineux. Ses bourses se libéraient dans un épais liquide blanc sur sa poitrine nu et en sueur.

La force de la pression sur son sexe, rendit fou Grimmjow et en un dernier coup de hanche il se déversa dans son rouquin. Sa queue convulsa en remplissant le cul chaud jusqu'au fond. Lâchant son foutre dans le trou étiré et chaud. Une sensation électrique parcouru le corps du rouquin à la sensation du liquide chaud à l'intérieur de lui.

" Chose promise Ichi. Souffla le bleuté dans l'oreille du jeune lion. Tu sens n'est-ce pas ? Mon sperme chaud en toi...

-Hmm oui Maître... " Gémit Ichigo dans un souffle saccadé.

Dans de nombreux halètements et sons rauques, le bleuté regarda doucement le garçon sous lui et lui fit un sourire qui lui fut rendu.

Grimmjow tira le jeune lion à lui par le collier et une expression de pure soumission ravie sur le visage face à lui... La tête penchée sur le côté et ses mains le soutenant derrière pour faire face au bleuté. Ichigo regarda intensément le bleuté qui en faisait de même, oublieux du sperme blanc recouvrant sa peau.

La chambre était dans une atmosphère étouffante, éloquents des ébats dans cette pièce et en promettant bien d'autres à l'avenir: un avenir avec ce jolie petit lion, Ichigo. Grimmjow passa ses mains dans le bas du dos du rouquin, en passa une sur son aine dans une caresse qui fit frissonner la jeune personne sous lui.

Le bleuté se leva finalement pour se rhabiller pendant que le rouquin se reposait au sol sous l'intensité de leurs ébats. Une fois totalement habillé et la laisse dans sa main, Grimmjow fixa le collier du garçon et donna une légère pression pour que celui-ci se lève.

Toujours en silence, Ichigo se mit debout et pris le short tendu par Grimmjow dans ses mains. Le silence se brisa avec Grimmjow qui d'une voix plus grave dit au rouquin :

" J't'emmène chez moi p'tite fraise. "

Les lumières tamisées de la chambre firent briller plus encore les yeux emplis d'espoir et de reconnaissance d'Ichigo. Un bras musclé passa autours de la taille d'Ichigo et le bleuté le serra gentiment près de lui. Ichigo en fit de même dans une forme inattendue de gratitude. Grimmjow le libéra au final en le regardant avec son sourire carnassier placarder sur son visage.

" Merci Maître, " ronronna Ichigo qui essuya les dernières traces de sperme sur son nez et un sourire apparut sur son visage angélique.

" Good boy, Berry. "

Fin

* * *

Aaaah encore un lemon réussi ! Et avec langage cru comme j'les aime ;)

-...

-Aucun commentaire à faire voix off ?

-...

-Ah oui c'est vrai je l'ai assommé pour justement ne pas avoir ses commentaires désagréables ^^

-... Perverse Zzzzzz... Folle...

-Même dans son sommeil elle m'emmerde -_-

Bref ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié lire cet OS et je tiens à ajouter que je soutiens vous toutes Yaoistes qui ont été extrêmement déçues par la fin de Bleach ! *allume une bougie*

Je demande une minute de silence face à la fin de Bleach et au deuil de tout nos espoirs perdus d'avoir un jour une fin GrimmIchi dans le manga... Amen !

Donc voilà ! Une review afin de partager cette perte ensemble ? *-*


End file.
